Service vehicles, such as ambulances and fire-trucks, are required to be generally self-sufficient. Specifically, service vehicles must be configured to house and transport various types of tools and equipment, such that service personnel are appropriately equipped to meet the needs of nearly any type of service and/or emergency situation that may arise. To accomplish such, most service vehicles come equipped with exteriorly accessible storage compartments for housing a variety of tools and equipment. Nevertheless, door systems associated with such storage compartments are often lacking in structural integrity, do not provide satisfactory sealing conditions, and are difficult and time-consuming to construct. Accordingly, there is a need for a door system for a service vehicle having improved structural integrity, improved sealing ability, and improved construction efficiency.